


Version 2.0

by joeyrz



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was, in most people's opinions, quite amusing to remember how they first met."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Version 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Round 1, Challenge 5 for merlin_las at livejournal. "I lost with this one though. But since there were only 5 entries, I don't feel that bad. I think I did good enough by lasting 5 rounds without skipping, and these ficlets are the first things I've written in about 2 years of total writer's block."

It was, in most people's opinions, quite amusing to remember how they first met. In Arthur Pendleton's opinion, amusing would not be the correct way to describe that day.

Arthur was the son of Uther Pendleton, one of the richest men in the borough, and the Principal of Arthur's school, Albion Academy. He had been given the nickname of "Little Prince" back in Nursery school by a rather simple teacher's aid when Uther had first gone to pick him up. It had stuck, and to this day the whole academy still called him ‘Prince Arthur’. But Arthur had never in his life been more annoyed at his nickname than on that first day of class.

By the time the lunch came around, half the school were snickering at some joke he hadn't been let in on. And worse, as most of the laughing happened when he either entered the room or walked past, he suspected it was about him. When he entered the lunchroom, one of the lower classmen, Jackson, bumped into him. It was the last straw; Arthur pushed the boy back and kept pushing until he fell back, landing hard on his behind.

He turned to laugh with his friends, when a tall, lanky boy with an unruly mop of black hair stepped out of the crowd.

“Hey,” the boy said with a smile as he bent to help Jackson back to his feet. “Come on, that’s enough.”

“What?”

“You’ve had your fun, my friend.”

“Do I know you?”

The geek had the nerve to hold out his hand, expecting a handshake. “Hi, I’m Merlin Emery.”

Merlin. Merlin. As is, the wizard, Merlin. King Arthur’s advisor, mentor and probably the second most known character in the Arthurian legends. It all clicked into place. This was the new transfer student. The computer genius that got a full ride in one of the most exclusive independent schools in England, because he would “bring the computer science program to a whole new level” according to Uther. The one who’d only been previously only known as The Wiz.

Arthur puffed up, taking a couple of steps to be right in front of Merlin. “So I don’t know you?” He asked, using his most pompous tone.

The offered hand was dropped and the grin left Merlin’s face. “Uh… no.”

“Yet you called me ‘friend’.”

“That was my mistake.”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Yeah… I’d never have a friend who could be such an arse,” Merlin said with a grin and turned to walk away.

“I think you owe me an apology. Unless you want me to teach you some manners?”

“If anything, you owe him the apology,” Merlin said, waving a carefree hand over at Jackson. “And I could give you lessons in manners any day.”

“Really? Well, come on. Go ahead,” Arthur said with a laugh, looking around the lunchroom as the students rose from their tables, some starting to climb onto the benches to get a better look at the action. “Come on!”

Arthur easily ducked Merlin’s clumsy swing at his face, taking a step back to compensate for the other boy’s longer reach. “You can get detention for that, you know?”

“Who are you, the principal?”

“No, I’m his son, Arthur.”

“And both of you boys are getting detention,” a new voice said from behind them as both their shoulders were gripped by a pair of, deceptively strong, wrinkled hands.

“Professor Gaines! Emery here took a swing at me.”

“Yes, yes. I saw. That is why he will be joining you in detention this afternoon.”

“Joining me!?”

“Of course. Or was it another young Pendleton I saw pushing young Mr. Evans down for no reason?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Arthur had no answer for that.

“In any case, both of you will have the grand opportunity to spend this afternoon together getting to know each other in detention. Which will be most beneficial, as Mr. Emery here will be your new roommate for this school year,” Professor Gaines said merrily.

The students of Albion Academy still laugh when they remember the looks of disgust both boys gave at that announcement.

The End


End file.
